


the beauty of three

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Boyd is softness, Cora is war. Where he is peace, she is destruction. Where he is a saint, she is the devil. She’s anger and rage and blood; she’s fists and bruises and bites. Her music is loud and her words are harsh. Her body is art, covered in tattoos Erica loves to trace with her fingers. If Boyd is her sun, Cora is her moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty of three

Ever since the bite, men have been desiring Erica. They long for her attention, fight to work with her during chemistry. They try _anything_ to get a date with her.

But they don’t like her for who she really is. They don’t care about the nightmares or scars on her wrists. They don’t care about how smart she is or how she can sum up all the most important constellations or how much she loves to visit the aquarium.

They only care about her breasts, about her legs in her short skirts. They don’t want to go on dates with her because they’re genuinely interested in her. They just want to get in her pants.

But then she meets Boyd. Strong, tall, dangerous looking, sweet Boyd. The boy who saved a litter of kittens from the streets and raised them himself. The boy whose touch is as gentle as that of a child. The boy who looks at her like she holds the universe in her eyes.

And when he cups her face in his big, warm hands and kisses her for the first time, she knows he’s the one. His kiss is patient and soft and oh so gentle, as if he’s scared he’ll scare her away.

He’s the one.

But that doesn’t mean there’s only one ‘the one’.

Where Boyd is softness, Cora is war. Where he is peace, she is destruction. Where he is a saint, she is the devil. She’s anger and rage and blood; she’s fists and bruises and bites. Her music is loud and her words are harsh. Her body is art, covered in tattoos Erica loves to trace with her fingers. If Boyd is her sun, Cora is her moon.

At first she thinks it won’t work out. She’s scared she’ll have to choose between them, between safety and adventure. But even saints have their dark side, and even the devil was once an angel. Boyd and Cora are like two halves and Erica is the one who brings them together.

And it works.

Their relationship is unconventional and mostly frowned upon. After all, how can a boy so kind love two girls so full of war? But they live in their own little world where nothing can harm them. Boyd loves Erica softly and sweet, like she needs. And he loves Cora hard and complete, like she deserves.

Erica doesn’t have a family, not really. Her mom left when she was eight, in the middle of the night. She still doesn’t know where she is. Her dad never really cared about her. All he cared about were her grades and how bad they usually were.

Where she doesn’t have a real family by blood, she makes up for it by having a family by choice.

So when Derek invites them to celebrate Christmas in his lodge, the decision is quickly made.

* * *

“Is everybody ready?” Cora booms. The lodge is full of life tonight: everyone is running around, getting coats on, eating one last cookie, bumping into each other. They’re going down to the village below to watch the Tree Lighting and it’s taking them ages to get ready.

“Has anyone seen my scarf?” Isaac asks. Stiles throws it into his general direction, then almost trips over one of Kira’s boots.

It’s basically pure chaos.

Erica watches it from afar, leaning against the wall next to Cora. They are both already packed with coats and scarves and beanies. Though they’re both werewolves, they cannot stand the cold.

Boyd joins them in their silent judgment of the unorganized packs in the lodge and gently takes Erica’s hand. Sometimes she’s still shocked at how caring and gentle he truly is.

“We’re gonna miss the Lighting if we wait any longer,” Erica comments, looking at Cora. Cora frowns and slams her fist on the wall to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone who isn’t ready in one minute isn’t going!” She threatens.

Everything happens a lot faster after that. Kira finds her other boot, Scott helps Malia into her giant winter coat, Tracy and Hayden switch beanies and Mason puts on his gloves. The whole pack is ready to go in forty seconds.

“Finally,” Cora sighs. They walk through the door and quickly divide between the four cars they’re driving to the village.

After another five minutes, they finally leave the mountain.

* * *

Cora isn’t easily speechless. Erica has only seen her truly impressed once or twice, one time being the first time Erica had stood completely naked in front of her. But now, as they’re staring at the Christmas lights in the village, Cora doesn’t know what to say. Her eyes reflect the fairy lights and her smile is like a little secret she only shares with Boyd and her.

The three of them are standing a bit away from the others, once again caught up in their own world. Boyd’s arms are draped over their shoulders and he gives them both a kiss on the cheek.

“You look really happy,” he tells Cora.

“I am,” she admits.

“I’m with the two people I love, looking at Christmas lights in a winter wonderland. I have every reason to be happy.”

Erica reaches over Boyd to touch her girlfriend’s arm and smiles at her.

“Christmas wasn’t really fun at my house,” Erica says.

“But this Christmas is gonna be amazing.”

* * *

They have a habit of sharing a bed, even if it’s small. Thankfully, they got a room with a king size bed so they’re relatively comfortable. Boyd is in the middle, like he always is, and Erica and Cora are snuggled up on both sides of him, their arms draped over his torso and their fingers intertwined.

People like to sexualize their relationship. People at school like to yell obscene things at mostly Boyd when they walk through the hallways, about how he’s gonna fuck two girls in one go and who sits on his face as the other one rides him.

What they don’t know is that there is no sex in their relationship; at least not with Boyd. When the three of them share a bed, it’s all snuggling and no sex. They have seen each other naked and sometimes crawl in bed wearing nothing more than their skin, but Boyd solely sees their bodies as something aesthetically pleasing, something to describe in poems or make art about.

Cora and Erica respect and love him all the same and keep the sexual part of their relationship completely between them. In a way, it makes them feel like they’re excluding him, but they enjoy each other’s bodies too much to really care about it. Boyd knows he’s loved and he knows the girls love each other in a more physical way from time to time. He’s fine with it.

In a lot of ways, their relationship is very complicated. They don’t even dare to think about the day they will all go their separate ways to go to college. They try to think past that, to the moment where they can buy a nice apartment with a giant bed and build a life together, preferably with a few dogs and lots of love between the three of them.

But for now, this is enough. Celebrating the holidays with each other, whispering beautiful words in the dead of night, watch the moonlight illuminate their skin. For now, Erica knows this is as good as it’s gonna get.

And she’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my poly children so much


End file.
